forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Caer-Dineval
| demonym = | population = | races = Humans | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Knucklehead trout scrimshaw | currency = | comrefs = | government = Autocracy | rulertype = | ruler = Speaker | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 250 | popyear1 = 1485 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Jensin Brent | ruleryear1 = 1356 | ruler2 = Crannoc Siever | ruleryear2 = 1485 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Caer-Dineval was one of the towns of Ten Towns of Icewind Dale. Geography Caer-Dineval was located on the northwestern bank of Lac Dinneshere, not far south of Caer-Konig. It was situated in a half-circle around Knucklehead Harbor, with the Caer castle overlooking the harbor from the Cliffs of Dinev in the east. Relationships The two towns of Caer-Dineval and Caer-Konig had an agreement to share fishing rights, but nevertheless squabbled over fishing territory. History The Dinev family, displaced from their home in Cormyr, originally built the castle in the , hoping to claim all of Icewind Dale for themselves. They abandoned it eight years later in 1058 DR due to an orc siege that eliminated the town's population, either by death or by forcing them to flee. The Dinevs starved after three weeks inside their home and were too weak to fight back when the orcs got inside. A decade later, the castle was retaken from the orcs by the ancestors of the current townsfolk. By the , young Jensin Brent had become the councilman of the town. As spokesman, he lived in the Caer and greedily defended fishing rights against Caer-Konig. As of the , Caer-Dineval was largely the same. Though the town's feud with Caer-Konig had only just died down thanks to an alliance between the speakers, enmities between the two peoples remained. Their agreement existed only to create a united front against the fishing fleet of Easthaven. Notable Locations ;Features: * The Eastway, a tradeway that leads west from the city. * Knucklehead Harbor: This small anchorage served the town's fleet of ships. ;Structures: * The Caer, the only standing castle in the Ten Towns. * Culver's, the residence of the avid collector of curios, Culver Ailsen. * The Uphill Climb, an up-scale tavern in the northeastern part of town that serves brews from Good Mead and food from Bryn Shander. * A ruined watchtower, at the southern edge of town near the harbor. * Three warehouses that the harbor's southwestern edge. Appendix References Connections Category:Hamlets Category:Settlements Category:Locations Category:Locations on Lac Dinneshere Category:Locations on the Eastway Category:Locations in the Ten Towns Category:Locations in Icewind Dale Category:Locations in the Frozenfar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril